


Coming Home

by SybilRae_Rossetti42



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilRae_Rossetti42/pseuds/SybilRae_Rossetti42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story that takes place after episode 5. I really wanted a scene resolving the tension between Philippe and the Chevalier so I decided to try to write one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

I slammed the door quickly behind me, parties in this godawful place had never been bearable truly, but today I could barely stomach looking at all of the arrogant pricks who paraded about looking like fucking peacocks fawning over their precious king. Sign some peace treaty and they all think you've done them a great service! The war was supposedly over but it still seemed to raging in full force for me.  
I kicked aside a packed trunk blocking my way to the bed and collapsed into the unmade knot of blankets burying my face deeper in the sheets. Using the side of the mattress to push my shoes from my feet I listened to the sound when they hit the floor. At some point I would find the motivation to actually ready myself for sleep but it had not mattered to me all that much in the last few days. Maybe I shouldn't even bother moving rooms in this godforsaken hell hole, if nothing was holding me here Paris was looking more appealing by the minute.  
The door opened and the clicking of shoes entered the room. I didn't bother moving, the servants never cared much what I was doing nor did I particularly care if they did. At least recently they had the sense to tread lightly and make their presence as minimal as possible.  
“You can leave I have no need of anything at present.”  
“That is a good thing as I have no intention of cleaning up after you.” I started at the voice that responded pushing myself up to face him. His dark curls obscured his expression as they fell over his shoulders, he must have been looking at the floor which was almost a welcome sight in comparison to the frantic and aggressive way he had been since coming home from the war.  
“I can not say I was expecting you, have you run out of other people in court to fuck because I'm not really interested if that's what you're looking for Monsieur.”  
“Actually I was simply looking for you.” He said quietly shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket.  
“Surprise I seem to be in our rooms, the same obviously can not be said for you which would explain why you would have to search so hard.” At this he looked up, but not at me. Instead his eyes scanned the room stopping on the items piled in the corner.  
“Are you leaving?” He walked towards my suitcase running his hand over the metal latch.  
“Would that shock you?” He shook his head. “I can leave if you wish to stay here. I have been told there are other quarters prepared for me elsewhere.” He didn't respond only turned completely away from me. “Is that what you would like?”  
“I just…” He started. “I needed to talk with you.”  
“We both know you could have had plenty of conversations with me, of course instead you decided to take that moment to inflict some sort of pain on me for reasons I simply can not fathom.” I sighed sitting on the edge of the bed, he moved slowly towards the fireplace still staring at the godforsaken ground.  
“I do not...will you just listen.”  
“Why in the world should I? You have done nothing but ignore me or worst physically hurt me since you returned from war.” I snarled pushing an exasperated hand through my hair.  
“I did not mean to cause you harm.”  
“And yet you did.”  
“I need you to listen to me.”  
“I really do not wish to have any sort of conversation with you right now. I can not tolerate you thinking you can just walk in here when you are done causing me misery.” I snapped, his shoulders rolled forward tensing towards the light of the fire.  
“I had no intention of…”  
“I am unsure what you had any intention of doing, but all you succeeded in doing was making me see every reason to leave.”  
“If you would only let me finish, I need to apologize. What I need right now is you to hear me, really hear me like you always do.”  
“Look I have no need of condescending tonight, I am only convenient at this moment in time when you can not find anyone else. I'm going to find a drink and you may bring whomever you wish to our bed tonight.” I grabbed my shoes from the floor.  
“Please.” I stopped my hand hovering over the handle, his shoulders were shaking knuckles white against the mantle where he was leaning. “Please do not leave me alone.”  
“What is wrong?” He choked sliding to the floor as sobs wracked his body. “Are you hurt?” He never cried, despite everything that happened to him he would fight back or sulk until he decided it no longer mattered. I knelt by his side reaching out to him but hesitated before touching.  
“Everyone around me died, blood exploding in my face. Bodies everywhere. It all goes completely without mattering, you just become sort of numb. I thought I was until I returned home and felt such rage that things were the same and I was not. I am unsure what I expected, I guess I thought it would make him proud.” He looked up turning towards me tears reflected in the light from the fire. “He made it about him, and all that was left was nightmares that haunt me. It's like a shadow, I did not want it to cloud my life. You were all unaffected it felt unfair. You are the only one who listens to me when I need someone to hear me. I have no one else who cares when I hurt, they brush me off. You are always here, and I thank you for that.” He bit his lip shaking hand reaching towards me, I leaned into his touch kissing his fingers softly and resting my face into his palm.  
“You need not push me away, all you had to do was say those things as opposed to hurting me on purpose.”  
“I wanted you to hate me, my brain is a haze. Everything is disorienting. I longed for you, but I could not let myself want to inflict my misery on our life, you deserve someone whole.” My heart beat rapidly I breathed in trying to compose myself before speaking and yet I could still hear my voice cracking.  
“You are whole my love and I missed you, I too longed for your return and I can not say it did not hurt when you came back…” He opened his mouth but I placed a finger over his lips. “You are clearly in pain, you said it yourself the war is haunting you. Please let me bring you home. We shall get through this, as with every other trial that has been thrown our way.”  
“I have been terrible to you. You are packed to move and I cannot fault you.”  
“Are you staying here tonight? What of all the others?” I could hear the edge in my own voice and suddenly felt bad. He shook his head.  
“There is no other. I am sorry to have ever made you feel that way. If I were to say I wished to be here tonight would you still leave?” He sniffed allowing his hand to slip lightly down my cheek falling to my shoulder. I cupped his face in my hands thumbing the tears away.  
“Now how would I help you by going elsewhere?” I said pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Let us instead move off the discomfort of this floor and then you will talk to me. Tell me everything.” He sighed at this bumping our foreheads together curling close enough so his eyelashes brushed my skin.  
“Thank you my darling Chevalier.” He pushed back to stand holding his hand out.  
“You have no reason to say thank you Monsieur it is always my pleasure to be needed by you.” I said twining our fingers together, he smiled even still it seemed sad to me. We would fix this, I still felt angry at his brash return but nothing was worth losing him, not if he still wanted me. Nobody ever saw how incredible he was, sometimes I doubted even he did.  
I slowly unbuttoned his vest pushing the heavy fabric to the ground and allowing him to do the same to my own. He kicked his shoes off following me to the head of the bed. It was rare we lay facing one another I was almost always in his arms.  
“Nobody tells you what war looks like. You hear about glory and that was all I ever thought of when I dreamed of it. I guess it is easy to neglect the foot soldiers and how many of them lose their lives. I do not think it will ever go away. I see them all when I sleep, every face that died in my command.”  
“That is the nature of the act darling. Soldiers fight, and war is not pretty. You did as you were meant to do and you did bring them glory. Winning does just that.”  
“Not enough for my brother.”  
“Is anything ever enough? Take this awful hunting lodge, that is what it is but does he want it to be just that? Of course not it has to be a castle and sadly for him he cannot simply order builders to make us into anything more than we are. You do not have to be enough for him.”  
“It always feels that way.”  
“Good thing for you I am here to set you straight.” I said, he laughed softly.  
“What about you?”  
“Me?” I asked. “Am I enough for your brother? Now we both know that answer, I do not think he could dislike me more if he actually put effort into it.” He smacked my arm.  
“That is not what I meant, for you I mean. Am I enough for you, or do you wish me to be a castle?”  
“I do not need to wish that my love you already are.”  
“And there are many who wonder why I chose you.” I smiled running my hand up his arm to pull him closer.  
“What about me? Am I a castle?”  
“Oh I think not. You are something lovely and basic like a manor house or maybe a church given your piety.” I rolled my eyes kissing him softly.  
“Now that is the man I love.”  
“I can not be that man with anyone but you, others seem to think I'm difficult.”  
“You are, but so am I. That may be what makes us who we are.” I said moving up slightly so he could wrap his arms around me I lay my head on his chest which vibrated against my face as he spoke.  
“Each day while on the front in the moments before I woke I swore I could feel the weight of you beside me and when I became fully conscious it was never true, each day I left you again. Sometimes even I have no idea why I do things, I did miss you.” I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.  
“I forgive you.” I said.  
“You should not do so that easily. You should make me work for it.” I flipped up propping my elbows on either side of him.  
“I shall, but not tonight. At this moment all I want is the return I had hoped for. What I want is to make love to you until you can no longer walk tomorrow.”  
“That seems fair. With such lofty goals I suppose we should get started.” He laughed popping up to kiss me. “Tonight was difficult for me, you can always bring me back when I feel lost.”  
“It is truly my pleasure. Now stop talking that beautiful mouth of yours has much more important things to do.” I whispered leaning in close to his ear. He wrapped his legs around my waist pulling my body against his.  
“Do with me as you will, I am yours.” He said softly, I smirked causing him to smack me again. “Stop being lewd.”  
“I cannot it is in my nature.” I said looking down at him, my breath caught even now it was hard to believe he was home after what had felt like forever, his light blue eyes widened in concern at my gaze. I twirled my fingers tenderly through his curls studying his face.  
“Is there something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” I shrugged taking a slow breath before managing to find my voice.  
“Even after all these years your beauty takes my breath away.”  
“Oh god you are an idiot sometimes”  
“I am being serious you truly do.” It was his turn to roll his eyes.  
“Why must you be like that?”  
“Complementary?”  
“I was going to say flowery but I suppose that works.” He said tracing my face with his fingers. “I am grateful to always have you talk to, it helps more than you know.”  
“That is what it means to love someone.Maybe this is all I wish to do tonight.” I said falling back to the bed he rolled to his side raising an eyebrow.  
“You want to stare at me?” I flicked his chest to push him back.  
“I just want to lay together if that is alright?” He nodded shifting his leg over my hip as he always did when he slept.  
“That sounds perfect.” He whispered resting so our foreheads touched, I watched his eyes close, his shoulders releasing the tension he had held since entering the room. It did not matter that we were almost fully dressed, nor did I care that it may well have been an early hour, things were how they should be once more and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to this section, I'm gonna try to write a few since it's a new Fandom and we definitely need more stories here!


End file.
